


how peter knew that he didn't lay eggs.

by turtle_bean



Series: spiderdad + irongrandpa [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Coming Out, Good Parent Peter Parker, Multi, Oobleck - Freeform, Parent Peter Parker, Past Rape/Non-con, Peter Parker Acts Like a Spider, Peter Parker is Trying His Best, Pregnant Peter Parker, Teen Dad Peter Parker, Teen Pregnancy, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Loves Peter Parker, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Peter Parker, Trans Peter Parker, Unplanned Pregnancy, in the past, kind of, peter parker comes out to tony stark, single dad peter parker, the spider bite interfered with his pregnancy is what i mean, tony stark loves his trans son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28815159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtle_bean/pseuds/turtle_bean
Summary: “You grew me baby in you tummy!” Amy exclaimed, rubbing her hands together, trying to get the goop out from under her fingernails. “You was preg-nat!”Tony wiped his brow. “I don’t think your Daddy was pregnant with you, Amy,” he said softly.--or, amy tells tony that peter was pregnant with her and tony is confusedirondad + spiderson fluff!disclaimer: marvel owns the rights to the marvel universe and the characters that i use in this fic.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Original Character(s), Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Original Character(s)
Series: spiderdad + irongrandpa [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112582
Kudos: 615
Collections: Marvel Stories





	how peter knew that he didn't lay eggs.

Amy and Tony had gotten close, and Amy began to call him “Uncle Tony,” much to the man’s pleasure. One Sunday, when May was busy at the hospital, Tony invited Peter and Amy over for a Lab Day. 

Amy had grown to love Lab Days, just like her father. Tony and Peter never ended up having a discussion about Amy, but the three of them had begun having informal Lab Days – where Tony and Peter would ignite a spark of curiosity and science-loving in the bubble of joy that was Amy. 

Today, Tony had mixed together cornstarch, water, and red (for Spider-Man) food coloring to make Oobleck, and Amy was giggling as she stuck her hands in the curious mixture. 

“Daddy, daddy!” She exclaimed as she attempted to lift a handful of the gloop up. “It go ‘way!” 

Peter tussled her hair. “Yeah, bug, do you want to know how it works?” 

She gave him a look. “Dunno, Daddy, just fun.” 

She kept playing with the Oobleck as Tony sewed up a hole in Peter’s suit and Peter worked on a project for his programming class. 

Suddenly, Amy stopped playing and walked over to Peter. “Daddy,” she said. “what ‘preg-nat?’” 

Peter stepped away from his computer. “What do you mean, Ames?” 

“What it mean?” 

“Well, um, someone who is pregnant is someone who grew the baby in their tummy.” 

“You grew me baby in you tummy!” Amy exclaimed, rubbing her hands together, trying to get the goop out from under her fingernails. “You was preg-nat!” 

Tony wiped his brow. “I don’t think your Daddy was pregnant with you, Amy,” he said softly. 

“Yeah-huh!” Amy screamed, turning to face the man who had made the offending remark. “Auntie May show-ed pictures! Daddy had fat tummy!” 

Peter snorted and averted Tony’s perplexed gaze. 

“Uh-huh...” 

“Unc’ To-ny, hands yucky.” 

“Alright, Amy, do you want some help washing them?” 

Amy nodded and followed Tony to the sink, sitting on top of the counter and letting him pull her fingers under the faucet, laughing slightly at the ticklish way the spray landed on her palms. 

Once she was clean, Peter checked his phone. “Thanks, Mr. Stark, but we should probably get home now. May made lasagna, so we’re having Thai for dinner. Isn’t that right, bean?” 

“Auntie May no cook good,” Amy said behind her giggles. 

“That’s the understatement of the year.” Peter groaned as he bent down and scooped Amy into his arms. “Ready to head home?” 

Amy nodded and Peter left with a jaunty wave, all but forgetting the pregnancy confrontation. 

Tony hadn’t. 

He was perplexed. 

Was Amy confused? Was Peter overweight before the spider bite? Did Peter get pregnant with her because of the spider bite? 

Tony scratched his beard as he pondered the strange comment. He would just have to remember to ask the boy next time. 

\-- 

“Hey, Peter?” Tony said, fidgeting with his hands. 

“Yeah, Mr. Stark?” Peter looked up from his project. 

“Could you pass me that screwdriver over there?” 

Peter tossed over the tool and Tony threw it behind his shoulder when Peter wasn’t looking. 

\-- 

“Kid?” Tony tried again. 

“Uh-huh.” Peter said absentmindedly, concentrating on the web-shooter repairs he was working on. 

“How’s, uh, Amy?” 

“Oh, Amy’s great!” Peter immediately looked up from the web-shooters. “Her nursery is very art-focused, so that’s why I sent her there – well actually because it’s a good nursery and it’s free, because everyone there is a volunteer, it’s really cool actually. Anyway, they have a ton of art supplies there and Amy was telling me all about them, she really likes art. I like art, too. I like photography best,” Peter admitted, pulling at the sleeve of his hoodie. “But that’s not important. Anyway, did you know there was such a thing as watercolor pencils? I’m not even sure what they are. I don’t know where the nursery even had the money to buy whatever fancy crap ‘watercolor pencils’ are, but they sound cool. Amy drew me a picture of me being Spider-Man, which was really just a bunch of red lines, but it was nice.” Peter blushed and went back to his web-shooters. “Sorry, Mr. Stark, I totally just rambled way too much.” 

“No, it’s alright, Pete, I’ve told you, I like hearing you ramble.” 

Peter beamed and Tony cursed himself. 

\-- 

“Underoos?” 

Peter looked away from his mini robot and giggled at Tony. “You’re very inquisitive today, Mr. Stark, is Amy rubbing off on you?” 

“Actually, I wanted to ask you about her.” 

Sobering up, Peter nodded. “What about her?” 

“Is she up to date on her vaccinations?” 

“Of course, Mr. Stark, who do you take me for?” Peter furrowed his brow playfully at Tony, scratched his chin, and went back to the robot. 

\-- 

“What did Amy mean when she said that you were pregnant with her?” Tony blurted out as Peter mixed up another batch of web fluid. 

Peter froze, in shock, and Tony froze as well, as he hadn’t meant to blurt that out at all. 

“Well, er, I guess she meant that I was pregnant with her?” Peter cringed at his response and looked up at his father mentor with worried eyes. 

“Yes, I got that much,” Tony said, rubbing his eyes. “I meant how?” 

“O-oh.” Peter stared at the ground. “Well, I’m trans? I – the spider bite made everything weird. The pregnancy only lasted for two months. But, um, yeah?” 

Biting his lip, Peter searched for any trace of anger or resentment in Tony’s face, but, finding none, ran into the man’s open arms. 

“Are you mad that I never told you?” Peter asked, his voice muffled by Tony’s shirt. 

“No, kid, not at all. You know what I am angry about?” 

Peter tore himself away from Tony. “W-what?” 

“That you’ve been binding while Spider-Manning.” 

Turning scarlet, Peter shrugged. “I can’t... not...” 

“I know, Pete, but I just want you to be safe.” Tony checked his watch. “Ah. It’s late, you should head back to Amy and May. I love you so much, kiddo, okay? Next time we can try to figure out a way for you to bind safely during patrols, yeah?” 

“Oh my gosh, Mr. Stark, yes! Thank you so much!” Embracing the man once more, Peter grinned, and headed out of the lab. Once Tony was sure Peter was out of earshot, he said: “Hey, FRI? Pull up everything you’ve got on trans teens.” 

Because Tony Stark would be damned if there was something going on in his the kid’s life that he didn’t know everything there was to know about.


End file.
